


Finding Home with You

by hawkeyescoffee



Series: Oikageweek 2020 by Aleks [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Argentina, Beach Volleyball, Drinking, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Spoilers, its not so much a as a diffrent ending as the manga ending with Oikage in a relationship, tobio needs a vacation, toru is not slick about anythingever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyescoffee/pseuds/hawkeyescoffee
Summary: Coming to this country out of all of them had not been his choice. It was what his sister had gifted him and it had nothing to do with the fact that Oikawa Toru was said to be living in this country.Nope, nothing.Unrelated.He had pointed it out to Miwa but she had just shot him one of those looks and he had shut up. He was 20 now after all and he could take care of himself as he hadn’t lived at home in two years. A week in a foreign country would not kill him.What were even the chances of meeting Oikawa?__As it turned out not bad.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Oikageweek 2020 by Aleks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905220
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	Finding Home with You

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again!  
> This uplouad is sponsored by my insomnia. It is 00:52 here so technically it is the 2.
> 
> I just want our boys to be happy ✨✨✨

Kageyama was not sure what to do with himself in Argentina. Sure, he had wanted and needed a break. After the Olympics walking freely in Tokyio had become difficult without being recognized by people.

He had never relished or sought out the spotlight or people’s attention, all he ever wanted was to play Volleyball.

Coming to this country out of all of them had not been his choice. It was what his sister had gifted him and it had nothing to do with the fact that Oikawa Toru was said to be living in this country.

Nope, nothing.

Unrelated.

He had pointed it out to Miwa but she had just shot him one of those looks and he had shut up. He was 20 now after all and he could take care of himself as he hadn’t lived at home in two years. A week in a foreign country would not kill him.

What were even the chances of meeting Oikawa?

__

As it turned out not bad.

He had checked into his hotel with his poor English and even worse Spanish, bright and ready to explore the city. Staying in the hotel for a whole week was not an option.

The first five days were going nice. He spent time swimming in the ocean, eat great food and worked out on the beach. He hwas fun. it was great, sure he had not played volleyball in so many days and his fingers were itching to toss some balls even if it was against a wall.

So, he decided to go and check out another beach he hadn’t seen yet.

Maybe he could find a spot to play beach volleyball in.

As he stumbled down the path to the sea in his flip-flops, swimming trunks and loose short sleeved shirt, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Swiftly Tobio hid behind a palm tree, positioning a cheap pair of sunglasses on his nose. A good disguise, if he’d say so himself.

On the unkempt beach volleyball filed he spotted no one else than Qikawa Toru himself. In all of his twenty-two-year-old glory. He was taller now, Tobio dare say taller than him again. He was tan, perfectly so. It made the younger boy a bit conscious about his own milky skin. Sure, at home being pale was desirable, but it was something else in the Americas. he had to admit that Oikawa looked good.

This way his white teeth were even more shining, and his deer brown eyes sparkled amused in the bright sunlight, unfortunately it made other things stand out and sparkle. Like the pearls of sweat running down his toned muscular stomach and vanishing under the elastic of his own trunks.

_Fuck._

Maybe if he backed down now, he could just go to another beach, another city, another country.

_Fuck._

This was not the city Oikawa’s club was in. Tobio knew what team his former senpai played in because he had seen some of his games. What were the odds of them both taking a vacation right now?

As he slowly stepped from behind the tree, to turn and run. A shout caught his attention. “Tobio-chan? What are you doing here?” It was weird to hear Japanese in the middle of South America and the vaguely threatening tone of voice Oikawa employed didn’t really help.

Part of him wondered if he could just keep walking away and not turn and maybe the other man would let him go, but he also knew that that was highly unlikely. Not with Oikawa Toru.

“Oikawa-san.”, he lowered his gaze not trusting himself with watching sweat glittering abs from so close. “I didn’t expect to see you here.” Tobio was vaguely aware that maybe he shouldn’t admit to keeping track of Oikawa’s career over the years of separation.

“Well, didn’t Shoyo tell you that I am in Argentina?”

Ugh. He didn’t need a reminder that Shoyo was friends with Oikawa now or whatever since his friend had been in Brazil. He was jealous and he didn’t even know exactly for whom. Shoyo was his best friend and he missed him, but he respected his decision to get better on his own.

(Also maybe he had a tiny crush on Oikawa-san)

(It was infuriating)

“Argentina doesn’t mean the tourist town in Argentina my sister wanted me to take a vacation in?”

Oikawa’s eyes twinkled mischievous in the bright sunlight, but before he could say more to him, the other young men he was playing with shouted something in smooth Spanish too fast for Kageyama to understand. The only thing he did catch was ‘pretty boy’.

(That was embarrassing.)

(Maybe he could still run?)

His senpai answered in a similar pace, while Tobio didn’t even try to pick up anymore. “Tobio-chan do you have time to play a set or two with us? We are only five people and I am the only setter here. Those are some of my friends from the Argentinian League. What do you say?”

Mustering Oikawa’s face, he hesitated. Usually he was all for playing volleyball no matter when or where, but he knew that he was not on the best terms with the other setter and he felt like was intruding anyway, seeing that he was with his new friends.

Kageyama had never been a big part of Oikawa’s life not like the older man had been for him.

“I don’t want to intrude.”, he answered carefully. Oikawa grinned down at him. “Come on Tobio-chan, since when do you decline playing? Besides I would like to remind you, who the better player is…”

Tobio glared at him but the playful grin only grew and grew. “Fine.”

“Nice.”

He pushed him towards the beach volleyball field and introduced a _not shy_ but uncomfortable Tobio. The other players were older broader and taller than him. They were attractive too.

“This is Tobio Kageyama,”, Oikawa started in slow Spanish, probably for his benefit. “We went to school together. He is a setter.”

“Hi Tobio.” A man maybe Oikawa’s age with tan skin, soft caramel locks and a charming smile, waved at him. “I’m Mateo. I’m a Wing spiker. That jokester over there is Tomas.” He pointed over the blonde man who was even taller than him, the one that had made the comment about his looks. He pointed at himself, sticking out a pink tongue. “Middle blocker.”

The boys who had played with Oikawa also said hello. “Nice to meet you, Tobio! We have heard a lot about you.” Another startling white grin and dark hair. The boy behind him, hit him with the ball. “Shut up, Santino. I’m Petro, That’s Santino, who is a Middle blocker too and I am-“

“A Wing spiker than.”

Tobio nodded. He tried his best not to show his blush to obvious, since a) he wasn’t accustomed to the fact that people would use his first name so carelessly b) he had only recently made peace with his sexuality and was now surrounded by five stunning men and c) the implication that Oikawa had talked about him even though they hadn’t seen each other in almost five years, did _things_ to him.

Things he didn’t like to admit.

Or think about.

But he didn’t have to dwell on it too long, since they moved on to playing easily. Beach volleyball shouldn’t be so different, but _the sand_.

The fucking sand, man.

To say Oikawa’s team beat his, was an understatement. It became obvious very fast that they had played a bit more often in the sand than Tobio had. The other boys were good at what they were doing too, but Tobio became accustomed to the difference only close to the end of the second set, far too late to change anything about the outcome.

Mateo and Tomas had just laughed at him with friendly mockery and assured him he would get used to it eventually. It was nice and given that Oikawa was on the field at ease and happy made Tobio weirdly relaxed. Usually the older man made Tobio all tense and hungry to prove himself, but here it was different.

But the Oikawa today was not the boy he knew in middle and high school.

When the sun was already low and the wind started to pick up, leaving Tobio to button up his shirt and shiver a bit, they called it a day.

He bowed to the other men awkwardly and thanked them for the good game. They way they were all so casual with each other. It didn’t exactly make him uncomfortable but it was foreign.

“Hey, Tobio-chan! I’ll walk you home.”

“What? _no_ -“

He watched Oikawa-san. The tight T-shirt he had pulled on and the sports shoes on his feet. But there was no malicious in his brown eyes. “I mean: Why would you do that?”, he corrected himself. “I do offer it right now, don’t I?”

Tobio could not keep his eyes of still, he could not, but-

“Tobio! We will meet at the bar down the street tomorrow evening. Do you want to come with us?” Tomas came up next to Oikawa-san, putting an easy arm around the man. His smile was contagious.

“I-“, he should really learn to only open his mouth after he had formulated his thought. “I will actually fly home the morning after that, so, I mean I wouldn’t want to intrude-“

“Then we see you tomorrow! It was nice to meet you, dude.”

Tobi didn’t even remember how but he was on his way back to his hotel with a chatty Oikawa walking so close next to him that he could feel his body heat. Which was more distracting than he liked to admit either.

Did he have a serious crush on Oikawa? Was that the reason why he was so alight with a tingling feeling of nervous energy. They were alone now… When was the last time he had been alone with Oikawa? What would happen?

(There was the off chance that he would kill him and toss him of some cliff or something…)

“Did you have fun today, Tobio?”, Oikawa’s soft voice startled him out of planning his own murder. He turned and caught him starring at him. The expression on Oikawa’s face shot electricity down his spine.

Fore some reason his lips had grown dry somewhere and he licked them absently to not sound to hoarse when he answered. “Yes, I did.” And then after a pause because the silence was too awkward. “Thank you for inviting me.”

“And you leave so soon already?”

“Yes.”

He lowered his gaze not sure he could bare the way Oikawa was looking at him with burning eyes. The rest of the way was walked in heavy silence. Like there was something that needed to be said but both of them were too stubborn to actually open their mouth.

“Here we are…”, Tobio stated the obvious when they stopped in front of the well-lit entrance. For a lack of better things to say anyway.

Suddenly Oikawa’s hand came up to Tobio’s face, slow enough so the younger man could avoid it, but sure in its path. For one electrifying moment he thought Oikawa would cup his face and kiss him and as soon that thought had formulate itself in his head, Tobio wanted it more than he ever wanted anything ever-

But Oikawa just brushed Sand out of his hair. The skin contact still left his body tingling and Tobio swallowed his disappointment, not sure what to do with it or the revelation that he wanted Oikawa so bad.

“I see you tomorrow, Tobio.”

__

The next evening Tobio did come to the bar, even if it felt strange, but he was no man to think his decision thru and most importantly he wanted to go, wanted to spent time with the nice Argentinians, wanted to see Oikawa again.

He would lie to himself if he said he did not enjoy the game yesterday, enjoyed the quiet, oddly intimate moment he had with Oikawa on the way to his hotel.

To say that he was confused about his feelings about his former senpai, was an understatement, but know he was sitting next to him, with his firm thigh pressed against his body and a bottle of cold beer in his hand.

They laughed and drank and Tobio couldn’t keep up with the other boys when they got gradually more drunk and the mix of Spanish and English they were speaking to him became faster and incoherent but he was content with sitting between them and watching them arguing about a TV show.

To be fair he was not sure that he was sobber enough to follow the conversation even if they spoke perfect Japanese. He even became a bit sleepy. The air outside was cool again but at the table amongst the group it was warm and now Oikawa’s whole leg was seamlessly pressed against his, making him some other kind of dizzy.

Words buzzed passed him with no meaning except the nice tone of voice as his eyelids dropped and dropped again, until he was dozing of for a solid second or too.

When he come to his senses again, blinking against the harsh light of the room, he startled to find Oikawa watch him, had been watching him doze away for all he knew. His lips were stretched into a grin, but it was not mocking or anything. His low chuckle seemed to vibrate thru Kageyama, leaving him sensitive and wanting again-

What was even happening?

“Guys, I will borrow Tobio for a minute and take him outside for a bit. He is falling asleep as we speak.”

Since he was not really in the position to complain anyway because he was falling asleep (and Oikawa took his hand!), he let himself be dragged out. The cool night air hit him and Kageyama was immediately more awake.

If only for the fact that he was alone with Oikawa now.

His head was still buzzing with alcohol and there were things he wanted to do; things he would probably regret in the morning. But to both his delight and horror Oikawa seemed to have a similar idea.

He leaned up to him, his fingertips brushed his skin with fire under his tips. He couldn’t breathe. Hands wrapped around his neck. Lips grazed his ear, barely, just enough to leaving trembling: “You don’t make it easy for me, Tobio-chan.”

Then he retracted, leaving Kageyama colder than before. “I’ll be in the restroom. Go back inside. You are freezing.”

He hated him.

He hated him so much sometimes.

He wanted to kiss him _so_ bad.

When he was collected enough to actually back inside Oikawa was still gone. The boys were as he had left them loud and jolly. When he was in sight Tomas pulled him back onto a seat, demanding his attention.

“Tobio, how come you don’t use Toru’s first name? I meant to ask since yesterday…”

Kageyama was taken aback for a moment. “We weren’t really close in school.”, he started carefully, keeping an eye on the older man. “He… In Japan you usually don’t use a person’s first name casually. It is a sign of closeness.”

Tomas’ thin eyebrows drew together. “You weren’t close?” He seemed to be confused by that and Kageyama could not see why. “He watches your games, _all of them_. And then he will talk about your improvement at practice. Actually, he is always training so much more on those days. He will talk about how annoying you were in school-“

“Can you excuse me?”

Suddenly Tobio stood. And running back out. As he had expected Oikawa was still outside. “Tobio-?” he could not finish the question, Kageyama pressed his mouth to his rather brutish. He was insecure about this, but it was unfounded as gentle fingers twisted into his shirt to draw him closer.

Tobio thought he might faint as Toru opened his perfect mouth for him.

He was in too deep.

__

The next morning Tobio regretted all his life choices. He was hangover and tired and his alarm got off so damn early. But he got up anyway, grabbed his luggage and made it to the plane without an incident. But his bad mood was not only faulted to his bad physical constitution, but his heavy heart.

How came he was already aching for Oikawa’s company when he had only spent tow days with him?

It did not make any sense to him.

But his fingers found his lips several times during the day and all that filed his head was the fleeting sensation of Oikawa’s soft lips pressed against his. His hot tongue licking into his mouth…

God, what had he done to himself?

When he made it back to Japan and fit himself back into his routine, played with the Adlers and played like his life depended on it, he found himself thinking about Oikawa more and more often. It was not that he had ever stopped thinking about him after their ways parted in high school. But it had never been so acute.

The memory of Argentina was haunting him in his dreams, the kiss, the things that _could have been_.

He still spent time with his teammates, with his sister, with the former Karasono First-Years when ever all their busy schedules allowed it. Life was going on.

Until he received a message:

_Hello Tobio, I hope you are fine with Shoyo giving me your number._

Oikawa Toru.

His heart skipped a beat.

__

A few months later he found himself back in Argentina. He didn’t tell Oikawa that he was here tonight. They had been in constant contact to the point that the people around him started to notice.

Shoyo had been especially annoying about it.

But when he sat on the tribune for the game of Club Athletico San Juan, he felt giddily. Would Oikawa see him? What would he say if he noticed?

When he actually saw the other man come to the court, he had to bite his lip to keep his excited smile from his face. Oikawa looked good in his jersey. He had the kind of cocky energy about him, that made him so insufferable as an opponent.

The things he had hated when he stood on the other side of the court, were very attractive when he was watching as an outsider. He watched him trick the blockers with his sets. He watched Tomas hit a perfect set with ease and the high five that followed between them. Smiling he kept watching. It made him miss Shoyo.

He cheered with the crowed as Oikawa landed a killer serve after another. He had to grin when people were shocked at Oikawa’s prowess as a spiker.

The game was good.

Tobi enjoyed it. It was different to watching videos of it, to be part of the audience.

During the break between the sets, Kageyama watched Tomas elbow a complaining Oikawa and pointed in his direction when their brief conversation came to an end. When Oikawa turned, he spotted him. Tobio had the sense to blush furiously. It only painted an evil grin on the other man’s face. He had the audacity to wink at him.

Of course, they won in the end.

__

Oikawa gestured him to wait once the hall was emptying. Tomas waved at him, excitedly and asked him all kinds of questions before his other teammates dragged him into the changing room. Toru smiled: “You didn’t tell me you were in the country.”

“Well, I wanted to surprise you…”

“I sure am surprised. Do you have time to come over tonight?”

Kageyama searched his face cautiously. They had texted, but they hadn’t talked about the kiss at all in the time and he wasn’t sure what that was supposed to mean. He hadn’t been sure what he wanted to happen when he had flown there.

“I- I mean don’t you guys go out together after the game?”

Kageyama didn’t want to intrude (again), but the notion that Oikawa was ready to ditch his team to spent time with him, made his heart rase. It was flattering.

Toru shrugged. “I can miss it for once.”

When they left together after Oikawa showered, Tomas would not stop making fun of the older boy. Sure, Tobio’s Spanish had gotten a bit better, but it was only the general topic he understood. They had talked about watching a movie and drink, but as soon his apartment door clicked shut behind him, Oikawa pushed Kageyama against a wall to kiss him furiously.

Tobio was not complaining.

About anything that happened that night…

__

Kageyama stood between his friends in his national team uniform, conversating, when Argentinian’s national team stepped on the court. Toru was radiant. He always was but there in front of Tobio on the other side of the net, he was glowing. The fact that he could play against him after all those years was exciting to say the least.

But this time it was just about the game. Sure, Toru was still an asshole who loved to rub his opponents the wrong way.The fact that he had some kind of history with most players of the Japanese team did not help, but Tobio was able to stop and enjoy the game. Because now their relationship was clear. There was no more confusion, jealously or bad blood between them.

Everything was right.

Before the game started, Toru pulled him aside and pressed a long kiss on his lips. „I have missed you Tobio.“

Rolling his eyes Kageyama risked another kiss as he was very aware of Iwaizumi’s impatience with him and his childhood friend. “I’ll come home soon.”, he promised instead.

__

No one said anything when Tobio started to play for an Argentinian Pro-Team close to Oikawa’s, but his friends made sure to tease him when he moved in with him. Shoyo visited them from time to time since he was currently in Brazil again.

If someone had told fifteen-year-old Tobio that he would a) Play in an non-Japanese league and b) not only be friendly with Toru but date him and live with him, he would have probably lost it very fast.

As things were today: He was just happy.

And wasn’t that enough?

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr @hawkeyescoffeewrites as I am taking prompts 💖


End file.
